As He Falls To the Ground
by Klaiindy
Summary: Kurt revient à McKinley pour les vacances d'hiver pour seulement retrouver Blaine qui est mal en point depuis leur séparation. Au début Kurt est soucieux, mais alors il découvre que Blaine sort avec Eli, le garçon avec qui il l'a trompé… mais quelque chose ne va pas. Kurt peut mettre de côté sa blessure et sa jalousie pour aider Blaine quand il en a le plus besoin ?


**Coucou!**

**Me voilà avec cet OS!**

**C'est une traduction de Spookyclaire, traduite par Old Man River. Je n'ai fais que corriger!**

**Cet OS traite de violences physiques, donc si vous avez du mal avec ça, ne lisez pas!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

**Enjoy!**

**As He Falls to the Ground**

Cela faisait des mois que Kurt ne l'avait pas vu. Deux mois, une semaine et quatre jours pour être exact. Alors que Kurt se promenait dans les couloirs de McKinley, il se surprit à être prudent. Pas de la façon qu'il avait l'habitude quand il avait peur d'être frappé ou de recevoir un gobelet de glace aromatisée. Non, c'était un autre genre de prudence.

C'était la prudence du cœur.

Il trouva Tina en premier. Elle était en extase de le voir. Elle poussa un cri et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Artie roulait à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle couvrait le visage de Kurt de baisers. Artie cogna son poing et lui demanda de rejoindre la salle du Glee Club. Kurt rit, comment pouvait-il dire non à son vieil ami ? Tandis que les trois avançaient vers la salle de chant, ils rencontrèrent Sam, Joe, Brittany et Sugar. Le châtain fut accueilli avec enthousiasme et avec beaucoup d'étreintes. Bien sûr, il était heureux de voir ses anciens amis et ses successeurs du Glee club. C'était super de reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Mais plus il s'approchait de la salle de chorale en suivant ses amis, plus il sentait la nervosité le frapper. Il hésita, pendant un court instant, mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Il ne sera pas là. » lui dit tranquillement Sam tandis que les autres bavardaient tranquillement devant eux. « Il … il n'est plus dans le Glee club. »

Cela frappa Kurt.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Sam haussa des épaules, faisant des gestes dans le hall.

« Je sais pas mec. Un jour il est juste … parti»

Kurt suivit le geste de Sam dans le couloir. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers une silhouette familière … mais aussi totalement inconnue.

Il … il y avait Blaine. Mais pas le Blaine dont Kurt se souvenait. Ce n'était pas **son** Blaine.

Il était beaucoup plus maigre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une allure malsaine. Ses joues étaient creuses, des cernes sous les yeux. .. Attendez, ce ne sont pas des cernes. Ce sont des ecchymoses ! Quand la porte du casier à côté de lui a claquée, il a sursauté. Il prit un livre de son sac pour le mettre dans son casier, ses mains tremblaient. Quand il s'est détourné de son casier et à commencer à marcher dans le couloir en gardant la tête baissé, les yeux fixés au sol, il n'a même pas remarqué la présence de Kurt.

Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Kurt trébucha quand Brittany lui saisit le bras et l'entraina dans la salle de chant. Il fut arraché à ses pensées quand Finn le prit dans une solide étreinte.

« Petit frère ! » s'écria-t-il, en dépit du fait que Kurt était plus âgé que lui. « Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas avant ce weekend end ? »

Kurt fît un sourire forcé.

« Surprise ! »

Il plaisantait, s'étouffant presque avec ce mot. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était penser à Blaine : il paraissait si petit et son apparence si fragile. Kurt se força à discuter avec ses amis, les mettant au courant de sa vie, de sa carrière à Vogue et de ses espoirs quant à essayer d'intégrer à nouveau la NYADA. Ce ne fut que quand les conversations se tournèrent aux Nationales que Kurt se glissa vers son demi-frère.

« Et donc… et donc je l'ai vu » dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas que les autres entendent. « Il ... il n'a pas l'air … il n'a pas l'air bien. »

Finn fît une pause, seulement pour un moment, avant qu'il réalise.

« Oh, Blaine » dit-il après une seconde. « Ouais, il … je ne sais pas mec. Il a vraiment changé après New York »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre, n'aimant pas que l'incident qu'a été leur séparation ait été intitulé avec le nom de sa nouvelle résidence.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Finn haussa les épaules en regardant la partition de musique qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Il a totalement changé mec. Il ne parle plus à personne maintenant. Il n'a même pas pu nous donner une raison quand il a quitté le Glee club. Il a juste dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire et il est parti. Je ne sais même pas s'il a dit un mot depuis … »

Kurt sentit son cœur se fissurer. Certes, il était toujours en colère contre Blaine. Il était encore blessé. Mais jamais … jamais il ne souhaiterait cela pour le garçon qu'il aimait encore. « Et mec, les sportifs ont été brutaux avec lui. »

Kurt fit une pause.

« Attend, quoi ? »

« Ouais, mec. » dit Finn, redressant les papiers contre le piano avec un lourd clap, clap, clap. « Ils trainent en quelque sorte autour de lui. Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul gay maintenant, je ne sais pas. Mais depuis la rentrée des vacances d'automne, ils sont sur lui. »

Le cœur brisé de Kurt se fissura. Blaine est complètement brisé et maintenant les sportifs en rajoute en l'intimidant ? Kurt ne pouvait presque pas respirer à cette pensée.

« N'y a-t-il pas… n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un d'entre vous qui est allé lui parler ? » demanda Kurt, le ton légèrement accusant en regardant la salle, se sentant presque en colère en pensant qu'ils n'avaient pas aidé Blaine. « Je veux dire, il est l'ami de tout le monde ici »

« Hey mec, nous avons essayé ! » dit Finn presque sur la défensive. « Chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler, il se ferme comme une huître. Il ne dit pas un mot. Je veux dire, il ne parle même pas à Sam et ils étaient proche en début d'année. »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre.

« Il ne veut parler à personne ? »

Finn secoua la tête.

« Non, mec. Nous avons essayé de lui demander s'il était ok, pourquoi il a quitté Glee, mais rien. Il ne parle littéralement plus maintenant. Britt lui a même demandé s'il avait perdu sa voix comme la Petite Sirène. »

Toute la colère que Kurt pouvait ressentir pour Blaine jusqu'à maintenant avait disparue quand son cœur s'était brisé pour son ex. Blaine ne voulait parler à aucun d'entre eux – ou peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas assez essayé – mais peut-être qu'il parlerait à Kurt.

« Peut-être – peut-être que je devrais… »

« Mais son petit ami est toujours sur lui donc »

Kurt se figea.

« Attends ? Petit ami ? »

Finn blanchit, comme s'il venait de divulguer les secrets les plus sombres de l'univers.

« Je- oh merde- »

Soudainement, chaque once de colère que Kurt avait ressentie avant était de retour avec dix fois plus puissante. Blaine avait un petit ami ? Un petit ami ? Ils n'étaient séparés que depuis deux mois ! Comment – comment pourrait-il ?!

« Kurt – merde, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon »

« Depuis quand ? »

Finn s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand il a un petit ami »

Finn fit une pause, réfléchissant un instant.

« Je … je ne sais pas. Depuis octobre peut-être ? »

« Oc -»

Le mot mourut sur les lèvres de Kurt. Ils s'étaient séparés en Octobre ! Blaine n'avait-il aucune classe ?! N'a-t-il pas du tout fait le deuil de leur relation ? Ou a-t-il simplement sauté sur le premier garçon venu ?

Les yeux de Kurt se rétrécirent. Non, pas le premier garçon venu. Le garçon qu'il avait déjà eu.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il calmement « Avec qui sort-il ? »

Finn avait l'air préoccupé par le ton de Kurt mais a tenté de répondre

« Je - je crois qu'il a dit que c'était Eli »

« Eli » répéta Kurt.

Eli. Le seul détail que Blaine avait mentionné sur son coup d'un soir avait été un nom. Eli. Dieu, Blaine avait-il rompu avec lui pour qu'il puisse être avec ce mec ? La poitrine de Kurt se gonfla de rage comme si un feu brulé en lui.

« Il sort avec le mec avec qui il m'a trompé » lâcha Kurt, la voix à peine audible.

« Quoi ? » demanda Finn, se penchant un peu.

« Rien. » dit agressivement Kurt, se sentant un peu mal quand Finn sursauta au ton de sa voix. « Désolé. J'ai – j'ai besoin d'aller prendre de l'air »

« Kurt, je suis désolé »

« C'est bon, c'est… je veux dire cela n'est pas bon mais tant pis. J'ai juste besoin de…»

Kurt se retourna et se précipita hors de la salle, ignorant les questions sur l'endroit où il allait. Mais quand il tourna dans le couloir, il s'est soudainement stoppé. Il fonça droit dans ses problèmes. **Littéralement**.

Blaine frappa la poitrine de Kurt et retomba au sol comme s'il avait été frappé par une voiture. Kurt ne marchait pas si vite.

« Blaine »

Kurt s'étouffa avant de pouvoir arrêter le nom qui sortait de ses lèvres.

Quand Kurt a parlé, la tête de Blaine s'est relevée et ses yeux se sont écarquillés en voyant qui il avait percuté.

« K-Kurt ! » s'écria-t-il, se remettant sur ses pieds. Sa voix était rauque, comme la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, il y a deux mois.

Mais même avec la voix tendue et le comportement pathétique de Blaine, il ne pouvait pas ressentir la sympathie qu'il avait quelques instants avant. Ses émotions étaient sens dessus dessous. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça maintenant.

Kurt commença à tourner, prêt à marcher dans l'autre sens, mais Blaine croassa :

« N-non Kurt, attends ! »

« Pourquoi ? » grogna Kurt, en se retournant.

« Je- je veux juste parler » dit Blaine tranquillement, reculant lorsque Kurt se pencha vers lui.

Et Kurt devait l'admettre, ça faisait du bien de faire ressortir sa colère. Même si cela faisait ressembler Blaine à un lapin effrayé, une feuille tremblante.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler, Blaine, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis plus ton petit ami. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'élargissaient un peu

« Qui te la dit ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ! » explosa Kurt, criant d'une voix forte et perçante. Blaine sursauta presque violemment mais Kurt ne pouvait pas s'en soucier. « Tu sors avec le gars avec qui tu m'as trompé ! »

« K-Kurt » bégaya Blaine, les yeux larmoyants. « Je -»

« Etais-tu même désolé ? »

Les yeux de Blaine s'ouvrirent encore plus

« Je – bien sûr que je l'étais, je le suis -»

« On ne dirait pas ! » cria Kurt, pratiquement dans le visage de Blaine.

« S'il te plait— juste – laisse-moi t'expliquer -»

Kurt fit un pas en avant menaçant et Blaine recula, se pressant contre le mur du couloir derrière lui.

« Tu … tu m'as trompé, tu commences à sortir avec le gars avec qui tu m'as trompé le même mois où on a rompu. Et toi ? Et toi tu veux que je te laisse t'expliquer ? »

Blaine semblait prêt à s'effondrer là, en sanglots.

« Kurt, s'il te plait » il pria « Je – ce n'est pas facile pour moi de- »

« Oh non, Blaine » grogna Kurt, le nez en l'air. « Clairement, la seule chose facile ici c'est toi. »

Blaine recula comme s'il avait été frappé, les yeux grand ouverts et rouges. Le regard … presque d'horreur sur le visage de Blaine heurta Kurt. Blaine donnait l'impression qu'il lui avait dit la pire chose possible. Il avait l'air malade, physiquement, de son commentaire. Pendant une seconde, Kurt regretta d'avoir dit ça.

Blaine ne dit pas un seul mot pour répondre. Au lieu de cela, il poussa un cri silencieux. Kurt n'essaya même pas de déchiffrer les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il passa à coté de Kurt, courant dans le hall et hors de la vue de tout le monde.

Kurt était juste … il était tout et rien à la fois.

« Kurt ? »

L'adolescent ému se tourna pour voir son frère debout à la fin du couloir. les autres membres du Glee club étaient aussi dans le coin.

« Je- nous t'avons entendu crier »

Kurt laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vous verrais plus tard les gars »

Personne ne l'interrogea, personne n'en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici, loin des souvenirs, loin de Blaine. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Il voulait juste que la douleur s'arrête.

Mais quand de chaudes larmes jaillirent de ses yeux quand il se précipita vers sa voiture, Kurt n'était plus sûr que cela arrive.

Il a fallu quelques jours à Kurt pour accepter de sortir de sa maison. Il appréciait de trainer tout simplement à la maison avec son père, Carole et Finn. Mais il était rentré, en partie, pour voir les membres du Glee Club, le reste de sa famille. Mais il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à ce que Rachel et les autres viennent à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et qu'ainsi il sorte avec le groupe.

« Kurtsie ! » s'écria Puck tandis que le groupe se réunissait à l'extérieur du Breadstix. « C'est bon de te voir, mec ! »

« Hey Puck ! » accueillit Kurt, en essayant que son excitation ne paraisse pas trop forcée.

Bien sûr il était vraiment heureux de voir tous ses amis. Mais ses blessures étaient encore fraîches. Mais c'est pourquoi il allait sortir ce soir, pour être avec des gens qu'il l'aimait vraiment, afin d'avoir du plaisir et oublier.

« Tu es superbe ! Finn a dit à tout le monde à propos de ton boulot dans la mode. Je savais que tu avais ça en toi, mec » Puck sourit, cognant légèrement l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt rit et leva les yeux

« Ok, tu en fais beaucoup là, Puck »

Le sourire de Puck s'affaiblit légèrement et Kurt se sentit mal pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais Kurt savait (grâce à une confession ivre) que Puck trouvait Kurt et Blaine absolument adorables, qu'il allait « fondé totalement mes relations sur vous les gars. C'est le vrai amour. » Il avait surement très mal pris leur séparation.

Et avec la légère blessure dans les yeux de tout le monde, Kurt savait que tout le monde savait non seulement leur séparation mais aussi le dernier évènement de leur tragédie. Kurt poussa un profond soupir. _Ne laisse pas ça te déranger. Ce soir c'est pour le plaisir_.

Le groupe se pressa à l'intérieur et prit une grande table dans le fond – ou plutôt, trois grandes tables rapprochées.

« Oh Dieu, le vieux groupe de retour ensemble » s'écria Rachel, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est comme au bon vieux temps ! »

« Ne me rends pas émotionnel, Rachel ! »

« Ouais, nous savons tous que lorsque Tina devient émotive, il est temps de prendre les parapluies. »

« Hey ! »

Comme le groupe se mit à rire, à plaisanter, à tomber dans leurs anciennes simples relations, Kurt se sentit bien dans cette situation. Il sentit un véritable sourire se propager sur son visage. Kurt ne pensait à rien sauf à Blaine depuis leur rupture, et depuis leur dispute il y a trois jours, il ne pouvait penser qu'aux actions que Blaine avait fait. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part paresser, être énervé et blessé, se demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ce qui avait mal tourné. Mais assis là, maintenant avec ses anciens amis et avec beaucoup d'amusement il sentit que peut être, juste peut être, il pourrait être bien à nouveau.

Jusqu'à que quelqu'un s'assied à l'isoloir juste 20 mètre plus loin.

Kurt ne les remarqua pas au début, il était tellement concentré sur ses souvenirs avec ses amis, à profiter de la nuit, qu'il ne les a même pas vu. Jusqu'à ce que de doux murmures et des coups d'œil lancés autour de la table que Kurt compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il suivit le regard pas si discret de Mercedes et écarquilla les yeux.

Là, dans l'isoloir non loin d'eux, se trouvait Blaine. Mais il n'était pas seul, non.

Il était avec Eli.

« Ne fait pas attention à eux, Kurt » dit soudainement Rachel. « Ils ne sont pas importants. »

Kurt sentit son estomac se tordre. Tout le monde ici était ami avec Blaine. Ils étaient tout aussi inconfortables que lui… Ok peut être que c'était plus inconfortable pour lui. Il était en colère et jaloux. Il pouvait l'admettre. Il n'avait pas de petit ami, il n'allait pas rebondir comme l'avait fait Blaine.

Quand Kurt observa le couple, son cœur se serra. Il savait pourquoi ça faisait si mal, pourquoi c'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il avait jamais pensé. Parce qu'au fond, au fond de son cœur, Kurt espérait se remettre avec Blaine. Il voulait lui pardonner. Il voulait que son petit ami revienne. Il avait rêvé d'une rencontre avec lui à Noël. Il avait rêvé d'épiques excuses et des baisers d'excuse. Il avait rêvé d'explications de la part de Blaine. Kurt avait imaginé son discours de pardon.

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit fini. Il ne veut toujours pas que ça soit fini.

Il aimait encore Blaine

Mais c'était pire, bien pire que ce que Kurt avait imaginé, parce que Blaine était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que Blaine ne l'aimait plus. Peut-être que Blaine été passé à autre chose. Il n'y aurait pas d'excuses et de rattrapage. Les fantasmes d'être de retour avec Blaine avaient été écrasés, et c'était ce qui fait mal.

Kurt mit ses pensées de côté et se força à sourire quand il regarda son amie.

« Tu sais quoi ? Qui s'en soucie ? » Il leva son verre comme pour dire santé et dit. « C'est la première fois que je vous ai vu les gars tous ensemble depuis l'été. Je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose de si peu important m'embêter »

Il prit une gorgée de son verre tandis que les autres forcèrent un sourire avant de changer de sujet.

Et oui, Kurt était sûr qu'il ne qualifierait jamais Blaine comme « peu important », mais à ce moment il devait se convaincre lui-même.

Donc, Kurt les a ignorés. Il s'est concentré sur ses amis, sur ses souvenirs, sur de nouveaux souvenirs et partager des histoires drôles. Tout se passait bien, si bien qu'il avait presque oublié Blaine. Son jeu pour les oublier marché.

Jusqu'à ce que ce soit impossible.

Les yeux de Kurt se sont braqués sur l'isoloir quand la voix du prince charmant de Blaine s'éleva. Kurt haussa un sourcil. Des problèmes dans le paradis ? Bien. Kurt se retourna vers ses amis qui avaient un drôle d'air, essayant d'écouter Mike qui tentait de continuer son histoire et laissait tout le monde ignorer l'isoloir vingt mètres plus loin. Mais les tentatives de l'asiatique se sont avérés vains.

« Blaine, ferme-la ! »

Eli était dos à Kurt, mais ce dernier pouvait voir Blaine. Le visage de l'adolescent était rouge vif et il s'enfonçait dans son siège. Il se penchait en avant, répondit quelque chose calmement et Eli répondit vigoureusement :

« Non je ne vais pas me calmer ! »

Kurt sentit son cœur sombrer un peu. Blaine semblait être mortifié. Et oui, il était toujours en colère contre lui mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas être embarrassé pour lui.

« Eli, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es en colère »

La voix de Blaine est petite, timide mais elle se répercute dans les oreilles de Kurt.

« Peut-être que si tu ne flirtais pas avec le serveur je ne serais pas fâché ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! » Kurt n'entendit pas le gémissement de Blaine, mais il l'a vu le faire.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est humiliant » murmura tout à coup Tina, ramenant l'attention de tout le monde à leur propre table. « Je veux dire je me sens si mal pour lui »

« Ouais, ce mec est un con » dit Sam, en regardant l'isoloir.

« Eh bien » dit Rachel, levant son nez en l'air, « Cela apprendra à Blaine à tromper Kurt ! »

Kurt soupir fortement tandis que les autres l'observaient. Il savait qu'elle essayait juste d'aider, il le savait parce que c'était sa meilleure amie, elle était toujours de son côté. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en ce moment.

« Peut-être nous allons juste… après que notre dessert soit là peut être que nous pourrions partir. » dit Kurt calmement, et les autres acquiescèrent. Il y avait eu assez de gêne pour cette nuit. Ils pourront aller autre part.

Mais pour une raison quelconque, le monde avait d'autres plans. Leurs desserts prenaient beaucoup trop de temps. Sont-ils allaient jusqu'en Italie pour avoir leurs cannoli ? Pendant ce moment, le groupe essayait de rester concentré sur eux même, sur leur discussion et ils ont tous réussi. Sauf Kurt.

Kurt ne pouvait pas bouger ses yeux de l'isoloir de Blaine.

Malgré le restaurant bruyant, Kurt n'entendait que les deux garçons

« Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? »

Blaine lança un coup d'œil à son 'petit-ami' au-dessus de sa salade césar.

« Je – je veux dire -»

« Et Dieu, Blaine, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tenir cette fourchette comme si tu n'étais pas un autiste complet ? C'est putain d'embarrassant. Pourquoi je prends même la peine de te sortir ? Je devrais appeler le petit bus pour venir te chercher -»

Les yeux de Kurt s'élargirent avec horreur. Eli ne savait pas les dommages sur ses nerfs depuis Sadie Hawkins ? Il était le petit ami de Blaine, il devrait savoir cela et ne pas appeler Blaine un… de cette façon. Kurt pouvait penser aux innombrables nuits où il avait tenu Blaine, pleurant dans ses bras, tellement en colère contre son handicap. Il était incroyablement sensible à ce sujet. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait toujours faire pleurer Blaine sans aucun doute.

Kurt pouvait sentir le feu à l'intérieur de lui grandir.

Blaine baissa son regard, des larmes dans les yeux tandis qu'il posa sa fourchette d'une main tremblante.

« Hey, » siffla Eli, et força Blaine à lever la tête avec une tape brusque. « Je te parle putain, ne regarde pas ailleurs petit con »

Ok, c'est bon. Kurt ne pouvait pas supporter plus.

« Kurt ? »

L'adolescent ignora les questions de ses amis quand il poussa sa chaise dans un lourd dérapage et marcha jusqu'à l'isoloir. Il était peut-être en colère contre Blaine, il souffrait encore beaucoup pour ce qui c'était passé mais personne – personne – ne parle à Blaine comme ça.

« Hey » gronda Kurt, s'arrêtant à l'isoloir. Du coin de l'œil, Kurt pouvait voir ses amis le regarder, certains même se mettaient sur la pointe des pieds mais il ne pouvait pas s'en soucia pas. Toute sa concentration était sur Blaine, toute sa concentration était sur ce garçon qu'il avait aimé une fois et qu'il aimé toujours de tout son cœur malgré la douleur.

Toute sa concentration était sur cet œil au beurre noir que Kurt pensait être le résultat d'une ttaque des sportifs mais curieusement, il s'était agrandi depuis la dernière fois que Kurt avait vu l'adolescent.

« Qui es-tu putain ? » demanda Eli d'un ton très peu amical.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » commença à chuchoter Blaine, un air désespéré dans les yeux. Mais avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, Eli répondit du tac au tac :

« C'est Kurt ? C'est le minet avec qui tu étais avant moi ? »

« Excuse-toi, ok ? » grogna Kurt. « Ecoute, je suis sûr que tu es un amour quand on te connait mieux mais je pense que tu as besoin de quelques conseils sur comment agir en tant qu'être humain et encore plus sur comment agir avec son petit-copain »

« Oh et je suis sûr que tu as de très bons conseils sur comment être un petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? » siffla Eli, avec un sourire narquois. « C'est pour cela que Blaine m'a laissé le baiser sur le sol pendant que vous étiez toujours ensemble, hein ? »

Tout cela blessait Kurt jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ce qu'Eli avait dit, oui, mais ce qui était pire était l'apparence de Blaine. Le visage de Blaine était plus rouge qu'une tomate, sa main tendue afin d'essuyer rapidement les larmes qui essayaient de couler. Il semblait qu'il voulait mourir là.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre Blaine et moi n'est pas ma préoccupation pour le moment » siffla Kurt, en agrippant le bord de la table. « Ce qui me préoccupe c'est Blaine » Kurt regarda son ex (Dieu, ça faisait toujours aussi bizarre de l'appeler comme ça) « Blaine, quand je t'ai vu à McKinley l'autre jour, je pensais que c'était les sportifs qui t'avait donné cet œil au beurre noir mais maintenant je commence à penser que c'est Eli »

Les yeux de Blaine se sont élargis avec horreur face aux paroles de Kurt. Ses grands yeux faisaient un aller-retour entre Kurt et Eli.

« Attends, tu l'as vu l'autre jour ?! »

Kurt vit le regard agressif d'Eli grossir sur son visage. « Petite pute ! tu -»

Soudainement, Eli était debout, cognant l'épaule de Kurt si fort qu'il en a presque perdu son équilibre. Eli attrapa brutalement Blaine par son bras et le balança hors de l'isoloir.

« Eli ! » grinça doucement Blaine, l'air pétrifié. « Eli, attends ! »

Kurt regardait avec de grands yeux, fixé sur place, alors qu'Eli trainait Blaine hors du restaurant tandis que la serveuse les appelait car ils n'avaient pas encore payé. Kurt se retourna vers ses amis, qui étaient presque tous debout. Tout le monde semblait choqué et inquiet. Tout comme Kurt en ce moment.

« Je dois…»

Kurt n'a même pas pris le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retourna et se précipita pour suivre le « couple ». Quand Kurt atteignit les portes, il regarda à travers juste à temps pour voir Eli gifler violemment Blaine sur son visage.

Kurt vit rouge.

« HEY ! » cria Kurt tandis qu'il s'empressa de traverser les portes. Il se précipita sur le parking pour rejoindre l'endroit où étaient les deux près de la voiture d'Eli. Kurt était complètement perdu dans sa rage en se jetant sur le petit ami abusif.

« Salaud ! » cria-t-il, le poussant assez fort pour qu'Eli tombe au sol.

« Kurt! » cria Blaine « Kurt arrête! »

Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas se résoudre à écouter le ton désespéré de Blaine. Tandis qu'Eli se remettait sur ses pieds et se jeta sur Kurt, l'autre adolescent était prêt. Il donna un coup de poing. Il a mal calculé le prochain mouvement et fini par recevoir un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Rapidement il se stabilisa et lança un coup de poing se remémorant les quelques leçons de boxe que Blaine lui avait donné l'été dernier. Eli recula à la force du coup mais il se reprit assez vite.

« Arrête ! » cria Blaine de toutes ses forces se mettant entre les deux. Kurt sentit sa poitrine se serrer en le voyant poussé Eli loin de lui. Mais les tentatives de Blaine furent vaines car Eli le poussa si fort qu'il s'écrasa contre sa voiture et tomba au sol. Il avait l'air si petit, si fragile comme s'il allait se briser à la seconde où il allait toucher le sol. Cela fit juste grandir le feu dans Kurt.

« Tu ne le touches pas ! » hurla Kurt se précipitant vers l'avant, le poing en l'air et frappant Eli avec toute la force qu'il avait. Avec un bruit écœurant, l'adolescent vola en arrière, s'écrasé au sol, le visage face à la terre. La main de Kurt pulsait mais il ne fit pas attention à son agonie, une seul pensée courait dans son esprit, clignant en rouge vif :

**Personne ne touche Blaine.**

Kurt attendit qu'Eli soit de nouveau prêt à … Kurt n'était même pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était prêt à faire. Tuer ? Mutiler ? Quelque chose de terrible. Mais de nombreuses mains le tirèrent vivement en arrière.

« Kurt, arrête ! »

Quand Finn est-il sorti ?

« Laissez-moi ! » s'écria Kurt « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! »

« Stop Kurt ! »

Puck était là aussi ?

« Personne ne touche **mon** Blaine ! » cria Kurt en se débattant. Mais une douce voix, un doux sanglot l'arrêta.

« Kurt. S'il te plait. »

Kurt sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Il se retourna et poussa Finn. Il fit une note quelque part dans son esprit de remercier les autres d'empêcher Eli de les atteindre. Il se fraya un chemin vers Blaine, qui était debout maintenant, en deux grandes enjambées. Sans un mot ou une pensée, il le tira dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à lui broyer les os. Il le tenait fort, comme s'il allait disparaitre, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

« Blaine » murmura Kurt, la voix chancelante.

« Kurt, oh mon Dieu, Kurt. »

Alors que Kurt tenait Blaine - malgré la scène frénétique qui se déroulait autour d'eux : leurs amis appelant la police, le personnel du restaurant qui était dehors - Kurt ne pouvait se résoudre à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'eux deux.

Parce qu'il avait Blaine de retour dans ses bras.

« Je ne suis pas facile, Kurt »

C'est un chuchotement calme, tandis que Kurt tenait Blaine à proximité. Les deux étaient cachés dans l'arrière coin de la salle d'attente, se reposant sur un banc près du mur en essayant de se cacher pour au moins un moment du personnel de l'hôpital et de la police, des parents et de tout le monde. Blaine se blottit contre la poitrine de Kurt, tenant un sac de glace sur les articulations du châtain alors que ce dernier passait son autre main dans les boucles non gélifiées de Blaine.

« Quoi ? » Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine.

« L'autre jour, dans le hall, » déclara Blaine doucement « Tu m'as appelé facile. »

« Blaine je » Kurt n'était pas sur de ce qu'il fallait dire à ce propos. Il n'avait pas de meilleures explications à part qu'il était en colère et blessé.

« Je - je sais pourquoi tu as dit ça. » dit Blaine, sa voix toujours douce et calme. « Tu étais en colère… Tu es en colère. Je … Je sais que tu l'es. Mais je… je veux que tu saches. Je ne suis pas facile. »

Kurt ne dit rien pour un long moment, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Blaine, je… » Il commença lentement. « Ce que j'ai dit … je suis toujours en colère … mais je…»

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé alors ? »

Kurt cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu es toujours en colère, si tu es toujours, si tu me hais, pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? Au Breadstix ? »

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent.

« Blaine—je—je ne te hais pas. Je-je ne pourrais jamais. »

Blaine lança un regard larmoyant à Kurt

« Mais – pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu aider ? »

Kurt trouva des larmes dans ses propres yeux

« Blaine Je – Je suis blessé, oui, mais as-tu déjà pensé—as-tu déjà pensé que je pouvais laisser quelqu'un te traiter comme ça ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules faiblement contre Kurt regardant à nouveau le sac de glace.

« Je le méritais »

« Non .Non. Blaine. Tu—tu ne mérites rien du tout- »

« Mais si. » murmura Blaine « J'ai—j'ai répondu à ses messages. J'ai accepté d'aller chez lui quand il m'a invité. Je l'ai fait avec lui et je l'ai laissé, laissé me toucher » Un sanglot s'échappa de Blaine « Je ne l'ai pas arrêté, même si je savais que c'était mal. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter quand… »

« Ne pouvais pas » répéta Kurt, la voix calme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » demanda Blaine doucement, regardant Kurt.

« Tu as dit « ne pouvais pas ». Tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter ? »

Son front de se fronça.

« N-non j'ai dit je ne l'ai pas »

« Non, Blaine, tu as dit ne pouvais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Il t'a… Il t'a »

« Kurt, s'il te plaît arrête » supplia Blaine, les larmes aux yeux « Ne pas…ne pas »

« Blaine t'a-t-il forcé ? » Kurt pouvait sentir sa bouche devenir sèche, tout l'air le quitter. « T'a-t-il forcé à… ? »

« Non » dit Blaine, un peu trop vite. « Non, il, je suis allé là-bas, je l'ai laissé me toucher. C'est de ma faute -»

« Blaine. Non, s'il t'a forcé, tu sais que ce n'est pas de faute, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kurt, le priant « Comme lui te blessant n'était pas ta faute ? »

Blaine ne répondit rien.

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, je - je suis tellement désolé. Mon dieu, comment tout ça est devenu un tel bordel ? » murmura-t-il, entourant ses bras autour de Blaine pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Kurt je mérite tout ça »

« Mon Dieu, Blaine, Blaine non ! »

« Je méritais tout cela, mais ce que je ne mérite pas c'est toi » Blaine sanglotait, ignorant les larmes de Kurt. Il se recula pour pouvoir regarder profondément dans les yeux de son ex petit ami. « Alors pourquoi je t'ai ? Pourquoi tu es là ? » Blaine cligna des yeux, des larmes glissant sur son menton jusqu'à la jambe de Kurt.

« Je suis ici parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, tout cela, tout ce que je pensais qui s'était passé » Kurt bégaya sur cette horrible pensée, en veillant sur le fait qu'il le rapportera à la police quand ils les trouveront « Je n'ai jamais, jamais arrêté de t'aimer. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit avant mon départ. Je ne te dirais jamais adieu, je ne vais nulle part. Pas maintenant … spécialement maintenant. » Kurt déglutit et leva le menton de Blaine d'une main pour qu'il puisse rencontrer ses yeux. « Et tu m'as, Blaine. » murmura-t-il, sa voix se stabilisant pendant un moment « Je suis là pour toujours. »

La lèvre inférieure de Blaine tremblait.

« Je t'aime, Kurt » murmura-t-il, « Je suis désolé »

« S'il te plait arrêtes de t'excuser » Kurt soupira, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime tellement » répéta Blaine.

« Je t'aime aussi, je le ferais toujours » Kurt serra Blaine plus fort, pressant ses lèvres sur ses boucles.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un moment

« Faut-il dire aux autres où nous sommes ? » murmura Kurt quand son téléphone vibra à côté de lui.

« Non, pas encore. Je veux juste … je veux juste que tu me tiennes un peu plus longtemps. »

« Je serais toujours là pour te tenir, Blaine » murmura Kurt « Je ne te lâcherais jamais »

Et en quelque sorte, en ce moment, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, être dans les bras de l'autre était tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ces deux garçons brisés prirent leurs pièces cassées et les assemblèrent ensemble. Ils avaient trouvé leurs pièces de puzzle manquant une fois de plus. Et tout semblait … mieux. Tout semblait aller bien à nouveau

Et aussi longtemps qu'ils seront ensemble, ce sera possible.

**Voilà, voilà**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu malgré les sujets lourds qui sont abordés..**

**Laissez une petite review que je transmettrais à la traductrice!**

**(Allez jeter un oeil à ma fiction Nuances par la même occasion et à mon OS Perfect Not Broken.. :D)**

**Bisous, bisous!**

Cindy :)


End file.
